muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 32 (2001)
's nest.]] last appearance in the street scene and new material filmed for the show during the "Hurricane" episodes until his brief cameo in Elmo's World: Frogs from the 40th season premiere.]] was the first new Elmo's World episode of the season.]] and Linda.]] the Grouchketeer.]] first aired this season and was the only season to have an eight minute plot.]] shows how he makes art by using blobs, circles, and squares.]] and his friends from Sesame Street sing "Everybody Be Yo'Self."]] Sesame Street Season 32 aired from January 1, 2001 to March 30, 2001. Season Overview The curriculum for Season 32 is focusing on music and art to "emphasizes the importance of the creative process in child development through hands-on projects."The New York Times: FOR YOUNG VIEWERS; Shaping Characters Arlene Sherman says, "First, we want to cultivate in children an appreciation of art. The other part is to encourage creativity in them: Everyone is an artist, and art is more about the process than the finished product."Eugene Register-Guard: Long-running sesame Street' shows kids how artists brighten life Episodes Episodes 3916 - 3980 (65 episodes) * Episode 3916 -- Baby Bear's Porridge Birthday Cake * Episode 3917 -- Salsa Party On Sesame Street * Episode 3918 -- Gina Gets Hired As Veterinarian * Episode 3919 -- Maria's Mother Visits * Episode 3920 -- Lulu makes up new words to her favorite song * Episode 3921 -- Elmo runs all day * Episode 3922 -- Radar Is Accidentally Ripped * Episode 3923 -- Gina's Niece Hannah Moves To Sesame Street * Episode 3924 -- Maria Finds Gabi's Painting Of When She Was 5 * Episode 3925 -- Baby Bear Learns To Whistle * Episode 3926 -- Elmo, Baby Bear and Telly put on a play * Episode 3927 -- Cousin Bear is afraid of monsters * Episode 3928 -- Nursery Rhyme Day * Episode 3929 -- Elmo pretends that he's in the Wild West * Episode 3930 -- Telly The Masked Tuba Player * Episode 3931 -- USS Terrific (Repeat) * Episode 3932 -- Mumford Magically Transports Telly (Repeat) * Episode 3933 -- The Count Counts Mistakes (Repeat) * Episode 3934 -- Baby Bear Is Afraid Of Getting His Haircut (Repeat) * Episode 3935 -- Everyone Is Too Busy To Tell Elmo A Story (Repeat) * Episode 3936 -- Rosita Tries To Play The Guitar (Repeat) * Episode 3937 -- Elmo And Zoe Argue About Playing (Repeat) * Episode 3938 -- Maria Watches Pets At The Fix-It Shop (Repeat) * Episode 3939 -- Elmo And Miles Play Basketball (Repeat) * Episode 3940 -- Telly Wants Everything In Hooper's Store (Repeat) * Episode 3941 -- Zoe Wants Someone To Play Suzy Kabloozie With Her * Episode 3942 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Host The Letter B Show * Episode 3943 -- Cooking Day * Episode 3944 -- Baby Bear's Hiccups * Episode 3945 -- Bongo Boys * Episode 3946 -- Ernie Does Everything In The Audience * Episode 3947 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Host Different Shows * Episode 3948 -- Little Murray Sparkles Play Date Gets Cancelled * Episode 3949 -- Telly's Broken Tuba * Episode 3950 -- Elmo joins Oscar's grouch band * Episode 3951 -- Elmo, Telly and Zoe become alphabet explorers * Episode 3952 -- Monster Sing-A-Long On Sesame Street * Episode 3953 -- The Count Coaches Baby Bear * Episode 3954 -- Ernie's Instant Poetry Service * Episode 3955 -- Natasha's Crayon Scribbles * Episode 3956 -- Baby Bear And Big Bird End Up Playing Together (Repeat) * Episode 3957 -- Zoe's Zoemobile Delivery Service (Repeat) * Episode 3958 -- Miles' video project (Repeat) * Episode 3959 -- Oscar's trash sale (Repeat) * Episode 3960 -- Linda's Birthday (Repeat) * Episode 3961 -- Everybody starts their own bands * Episode 3962 -- Elmo makes a collage using items from all of his friends * Episode 3963 -- Rosita becomes a Grouchketeer * Episode 3964 -- Prairie Dawn's List * Episode 3965 -- Elmo And Lulu's Imaginary Beach * Episode 3966 -- Baby Bear Roller-skates * Episode 3967 -- Gordon Duckie Sits * Episode 3968 -- Rosita Draws Everyone On Sesame Street * Episode 3969 -- Natasha Stands Up By Herself * Episode 3970 -- Telly And Rosita Lose Part Of Their Pinwheel * Episode 3971 -- Stinky Wishes He Was Big * Episode 3972 -- Mumford makes the letter S disappear * Episode 3973 -- Snuffy And Big Bird Act Out "Little Red Riding Hood" * Episode 3974 -- The Jacket Fairy (repeat) * Episode 3975 -- Telly Stands Still While Baby Bear Gets His Crayon * Episode 3976 -- Hurricane, pt. 1: Preparing for the hurricane * Episode 3977 -- Hurricane, pt. 2: Big Bird finds his nest destroyed * Episode 3978 -- Hurricane, pt. 3: Memories of Big Bird's nest * Episode 3979 -- Hurricane, pt. 4: Building a new nest * Episode 3980 -- Hurricane, pt. 5: The final twig Cast Muppet Characters : The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, The Big Bad Wolf, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cousin Bear, Elmo, Elizabeth, Ernie, Glo Worm, Granny Bird, Groogel, Grover, Grundgetta, Herry Monster, Humphrey, Ingrid, I.M. Pig, Kermit the Frog, Lulu, Mel, Mooba, Little Murray Sparkles, Narf, Natasha, Oscar the Grouch, Old MacDonald, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Zoe Other Characters :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Linda, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Mr. Noodle, and Dorothy Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Eric Jacobson, Jim Kroupa, Rick Lyon, Lara MacLean, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer Guest Stars : The Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater, Ruth Buzzi, Chuck Close, Robert De Niro, Evelyn Glennie, Whoopi Goldberg, B.B. King, Diana Krall, Keb' Mo', Al RokerEugene Register-Guard: Long-running sesame Street' shows kids how artists brighten life Notes * Elmo's World returns for it's third season with ten new segments about Computers, Bugs, Pets, Teeth, Hands, Birthdays, Birds, Games, Bicycles and Families. * The "hurricane" episodes (3976-3980) were rerun on October 4-8, 2004 (after Hurricane Charley) and September 12-16, 2005 (after Hurricane Katrina). The reruns began with an introduction by Gordon, and were structured slightly differently. * The street scenes from the "hurricane" episodes were edited together and released on DVD under the title Friends to the Rescue. * After this season, Jim Henson is no longer credited as a Muppet performer. * This is also the final season to be presented under the original format after 32 seasons. For the next season, the show gained a new "structured," predictable format, introducing new regular segments such as "The Letter of the Day", "The Number of the Day", "The Spanish Word of the Day", and "Journey to Ernie", plus the return of "Elmo's World", "Monster Clubhouse", and "Hero Guy". ("Elmo's World" had been in every episode since 1998; "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy" were introduced in Season 32 and alternated with each episode.) * This is the last season until Season 41 to have repeats. * This is also the last season in which Kermit the Frog appears in new material filmed for the show. However, he returns to make a cameo appearance in Elmo's World: Frogs in Season 40. * This was the final season with the 1998-2001 opening sequence * This is also Tarah's final season. Season 32 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Directed by: Emily Squires * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems * Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Associate Producer: Tim Carter * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Ted May * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Curriculum Director: Cher Jung * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Post Production Coordinaor: Conrad Ford * Technical Director: Daniel Stewart * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla-Bandini Lory * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O' Donnell, Jerry Cancel * Videotape Editors: John R. Tierney, Selbern Narby, Lesley Wahl * Make-up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Vice President of Education & Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Vice President of Sesame Street Research Team: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Post Production by National Video Center * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources 32